Black and White
by tehshogundude
Summary: Just an experiment I decided to try.  KiryuxAki  Special thanks to Scooby82101  Kiryu is struggling to get over the memories of being a dark signer and wants to see Aki.


Black And White 12/19/11

When I was writing a comic for Crystal Dream on Deviantart which was Kiryu and Aki oriented I decided to experiment with writing a fanfic of them. Also because I noticed a lack of M rated ones on both deviantart and so I decided to write one that was M. Hope you enjoy.

Also Thank you once again Scooby82101 who pretty much saved this story!

"You attempted to kill millions of people you waste of flash."

I didn't know where I was. I was in a dark twisted world surrounded by giants. Who were they and why had they come for me?

"I can't believe I tried risking my life for you. What kind of friend are you?" I recognize that voice but it can't be…

Suddenly the giant stepped forward and I saw its face. It was Yusei Fudo and the other giants were some of his friends, Jack, Crow even Mikage and other people stepped towards me.

"This is payback you monster!" Suddenly they all turned into serpents with the most revolting appearance I could never imagine in a million years. And then one serpent lunged towards me…

And I wake up in shock. I shudder and attempt to catch my breath and try to calm down.

My name is Kiryu Kyosuke. I am in my early twenties, run a small town and am friends with Yusei Fudo. I also once tried to dominate the world and kill him and his friends.

I was weak back then. I let my dark side takeover and fooled into thinking that humanity deserved to be conquered by brutality. I shiver when I remember those days.

Today was the one year anniversary of the day when my group, the Dark Signers was defeated.

Things were a lot different for the people involved with that group after the event. Misty returned to her career as a model, Carly is pursuing her dream of becoming a professional reporter, Bommer is back in South America with his family and Godwin disappeared off the face of the Earth. I just hope that they are doing okay. One of the biggest things I worry about for them is trying to return to their normal lives. I have talked to the others (excluding Godwin) about how they were doing trying to return to their normal lives. Their words say they are doing fine, but their voices say they can't live it down. Even the people who helped me and the rest of the group seem to still not entirely trust me. I sometimes get nervous looks from them. I felt nervous when I was near them, how can you talk to someone whom you almost killed? However there was one person I felt comfortable speaking to and who seemed comfortable speaking to me.

Her name was Aki Izayoi. Like me she too once succumbed to a dark path though later rejected it thanks to the help of Yusei. So when I am surrounded by the group I felt most comfortable with her as she understands what my situation was. Often times she even visited me to make sure everything was going fine. Every week or even few days she visited me, bringing food, talking about things; it was almost like we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

I then look around the room looking for a clue of the time and see I left the TV running…playing pay per view porn… I shut it off immediately and remembered that sometimes you look for comfort from anything in order to distract yourself from what is going on. I look at the time, 7:30 pm. I get up and take a shower. I remembered I was going to a celebration over the defeat of the Dark Signers. The party was organized by Jack Atlas and he basically put it in the main room of a penthouse suite. After I got ready, I got in my car and started driving to the hotel. Along the way I started thinking about Aki again. Her sweet smile, her beautiful voice, everything about her was just wonderful. She understands me and I thank her for it.

By the time I started thinking about Aki I had arrived at the hotel. It was a fairly large hotel, but it seemed much larger on the inside than out. I got Jack's room key as he thought we would be too tired to drive home after the party, I started to head up to the penthouse floor where the party was being held, but before I opened the door I froze. It wasn't bad enough that I felt a little uncomfortable after what I had done, but this was a party celebrating defeating a group that I had once been a part of. I gulped and opened the door.

When I entered the main room, I walked to the balcony outside. The group was all inside a surprisingly large hot tub with everyone clustered in the middle and chatting about random topics. There sat Crow, Yusei, and Mikage; they were all there except for one person who I wanted to see most. I walked closer towards them and tried to talk to them. Crow turned smiled and held his hand out "Hey Kiryu, it's good to see you again." I accept his gesture and shake his hand and let out a nervous smile. Everyone started to look at me, all these eyes staring at me felt unnerving.

Then Yusei stood up and I saw it. I saw the scar I gave him in our duel. It was a fearsome battle and I ended up leaving him with a permanent scar. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster.

"Kiryu?" The raven haired duelist asks me and I snapped back into reality.

"Are you going to join us?" He says putting a smile on his face.

"I would but I forgot to bring my swim trunks so no." I look around and see that everyone is smiling at me. Could they be legitimately unafraid of me or are they hiding a secret fear? I set my gaze onto the only female here at the moment. "Hey Mikage do you know where Aki is?"

She greets me with a warm smile. "She won't be here for a while and Jack is talking to the hotel manager about something. By the way Kiryu, how are things in your town?"

I moved a little closer towards the hot tub. "Things are going well; I'll let you know if I need help from you." Strange. I felt I was actually welcomed here. Everyone was smiling and talking to me. I felt almost at peace with being around them.

"Why do you need to find Aki?" I suddenly looked down nervously with a frown on my face.

"Kiryu?" She asks once again. Suddenly I felt my entire body spin around to the point where I thought my body would have been twisted off and I was spun into the face of Jack Atlas, his cold eyes piercing into my flesh. "DAMMIT KIRYU WOULD YOU JUST HOLD YOUR HEAD UP FOR ONCE!" He yells in my face

"Jack what are you doing?" Mikage yells, suddenly standing up.

"BE QUIET MIKAGE! THIS IDIOT NEEDS TO JUST TELL HER ALREADY!" I shivered in fear. "W-what do y-you mean by that?" I said nervously

"I ORGANIZED THIS PARTY NOT JUST FOR THE ANNIVERSARY! I ALSO ORGANIZED IT SO YOU COULD SAY YOU LOVE AKI!"

Suddenly the room was silent. Jack blurted out the truth. I was in love with Aki this whole time. I was scared to confess to her as I felt that after what I did, Aki would reject me. But now Jack had revealed the secret to everyone and I turned into stone holding my expression and stance while in silence. Suddenly Jack calmed down. "If you don't go and tell her, you'll lose your chance to be with someone you love. I hate seeing you sad all the time. I want to see you happy for goddamn once. When I see you depressed I get angry because you are scared to make yourself and your friend happy!"

I stood in silence, remaining a statue and looking down on the ground. Not a single word. Jack got angry again. "DAMMIT WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT AND MAN UP!"

"Jack that is enough!" Mikage yells, getting out of the hot tub walking towards us with arms crossed. I turn around and see the remaining two were looking at me in disbelief. They all knew the truth and I felt even more terrified than before. As soon as Jack's grip softened I ran inside and out of the room. I ran with tears coming down my face into the hallway and took out something I had in my pocket. A letter with the phrase "To my dear friend Aki Izayoi" written on it. I threw it into a nearby waste basket and went into my room and I walked slowly inside of my room and sat on the bed. I then covered my face with my own hands in shame. I knew I had no one to hide my face from but I could still feel them all round me as if they were ghosts. I did not want to go back there or meet anyone else for the rest of the night. I just sat there for a while with my hands hiding my face and my back hunched.

Suddenly, though, a pair of soft hands started rubbing my shoulders. It felt so alien to me that I had to find out who it was. I turned around to see the face of the one person I least expected.

"Aki?" I said nervously and curiously

"You ok Kiryu? I came to visit and saw you were like this, so I came in and wanted to see if you would like to talk."

I looked down with a depressed face "Not right now and how did you even get in here?" She then smiled. "You left the door unlocked and please don't ignore your problem Kiryu and talk to me about it."

I sat in silence before finally answering. "Not right now but maybe in the morning. Just go back to your room."

"Did something happen at the party?" Asked Aki in a concerned tone.

I looked away from her. "I guess I am still afraid of them."

She moved her head to the side of mine looking confused "What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

"Well for the longest time after I was freed from the dark signers…I just had this feeling like I was unwelcomed among them. I felt that after what I have done they were still afraid of me, thus I began to fear them a little."

"I know how you feel…" I look at her face and see that she was looking down in a sad manner. She also sits on the left of me now and she takes her hands off of my shoulders and places them on her lap.

"After I abandoned being the Black Rose Witch, I feel like I am unwelcomed in a lot of places. Jack still gives me cold looks and even Carly is kind of afraid of me. I can tell by their movements and expressions. Even though I try to act like everything is fine when I am alone I just feel like they still fear me, as if I was still the Black Rose Witch. I still have nightmares about hurting them because of that or them hurting me because of my previous persona."

"What about Yusei, he is the one who saved your life after all."

"True, but sometimes I feel he does not fully understand what I have been through and I only think of him as a friend."

Suddenly I felt surprised. Aki was normally very calm and collected but now I learn she is uncomfortable with a lot of people. All this time I thought she had gotten over being the Black Rose Witch. Here she is though, admitting she still has her fears and feels like people fear her as well. I turn to her and I put my hand on hers. She turns to me surprised.

"Don't worry about it Aki. I am not afraid of you. You are the person I most relate to among the group. Whenever you visited I felt happy knowing that there is someone that has gone through similar struggles as me. I will always appreciate you for who you are now instead of what you were."

She smiles and moves a little closer to me.

"Actually Kiryu now that you bring it up, the reason I visited you often as well is not just because you are a good friend."

"Then what is the other reason?" She then rests her head on my shoulders and I begin to blush heavily. Looking at her however, she looks completely at peace.

"The main reason is because I related the most to you as well. I thought that you also might be scared of your past so I thought I would visit and see you smile. I also felt most comfortable with you and I wanted to visit you so I could have someone who I was comfortable with."

I gave a soft smile. Knowing that the girl I love cared about me for so long and felt comfortable with me is just a wonderful revelation. I wrapped my arm around her and she sighs softly. We both smile at this moment in time. Then Aki cupped the cheeks of my face and turned my head towards her face. She looked into my eyes and I looked directly back into hers. Then she does the thing I least expected.

She kisses me passionately.

Fully on the lips I was shocked by her sudden action however I did not fight against it. Instead I closed eyes and returned the kiss. We started shifting around trying to find a comfortable position. Her lips tasted so sweet and I let my tongue wrestle hers. It felt amazing.

However later we pulled apart and I snap back to reality. I was a little surprised, not just because it was my first kiss but also because it was with Aki and she kissed me out of nowhere! "Why did you do that Aki?" I ask flabbergasted.

"I feel most comfortable with you Kiryu and thus I want my first time to be with the one I feel most comfortable both in sociable and sexual terms."

"But we have never dated!" I stumbled out as I leaned away, shocked. Aki giggled and crawled closer to me on the bed. "But didn't I visit all the time, almost as if we were dating?" She replied softly, tilting her head cutely.

I shook nervously. "I-I guess yes but…" Aki suddenly hugged me with her head on my shoulder. "Please be my lover…for tonight at least…" She looks in my eyes with all her emotion just in the shine within her eyes.

I smile softly looking into her eyes "Ok…Tonight I am your lover."

She smiles and we start kissing again. All the passion returned as we continued the burning kiss. Nothing else in the world matters at this moment; it is just me and Aki. Soon she is on top of me with her face directly above mine. Slowly she takes off my shirt revealing my body. I would not say I am the most muscular guy, but I do often get comments on it. I fight back then and unbutton her corset and take off her trench coat leaving her in only her black dress, gloves and stockings. When we break away from the kiss I use my mouth to remove the hairpiece and her burgundy bangs drape over her face. She then rips off my pants as if they were not here; leaving me in just my boxers and I try to unzip her dress but she moves back a little.

"Aki what's wrong?"

"It's my first time…I'm kind of scared." I give a soft smile then hug her and whisper to her, "Don't worry it's my first time too. I promise to be gentle and I can slow down for you if you want."

I did not want her to be afraid. I wanted to make sure she was just as comfortable with me as when we talk normally. We had both been scared of a lot of other people in the past and I did not want her being afraid of the situation nor me at this moment. I continued to hug her until she breaks my grasp and moves back a little.

She smiles nervously and turns her back towards me. "I trust you." I could tell she is still a little scared. I was a little depressed as I wanted her to enjoy this. I wanted to make sure she would have a good time. I unzip her black dress and she slips out of it. She also removes hers gloves and stockings leaving her with just her black bra & panties.

She turns back around, with a substantial amount of blush on her face. However the more I look at her, the more I realize what an amazing body Aki has. She has beautiful skin that is as clear and as bright as the moonlight. Her body is practically perfect, not too skinny, not too chubby, just perfect. Her breasts are amazing with them being big but not the type of big that turns off; they are the type of big that attracts you. For the first time in my life I felt really perverted and I watch a lot of porn to distract myself from my fears.

"Kiryu…please don't stare." I snap back to reality.

"Sorry! This is all really new to me." I replied. She then crawled over to me and we started to kiss again. Both of our bodies rubbed against each other while saliva dripping down from us furiously making out. I placed my hand on her bottom and started to rub it gently. It felt amazing and the more I rubbed it, the more intense the kiss of passion got. She then lied down and I kissed her from on top. I then put the hands that were once touching her from behind on top of her bra covered breasts.

"Can I see them Aki? I promise to remain gentle." She blushed and she looked to the side nervously, but nodded in the end. I unclipped her bra and it fell off softly while her breasts bounced up and down from the lack of support. I cupped them gently and I touched them softly making sure she is comfortable with what I am doing. She cringes and shivers at first as expected. She did not know how to react. But then she slowly begun to enjoy the feeling and even started moaning.

"Oh yes Kiryu please more…" I rubbed her breasts all over in all the right spots. My hands were moving all around touching the smooth skin. I could tell Aki felt good as I did this. I felt very good too as they felt very soft but firm within my hands. I then accidently squeezed one breast and Aki gasped. I take off my hands as I did not want to scare her, but then she got up and whispered in my ear. "Go ahead Kiryu; I have to experience this at some point in my life."

I started squeezing and groping her breasts in pure enjoyment then as their softness transcended into the palms of my hands. They were unbelievably soft! I knew the touch of a woman's skin was soft but this is unheard of. I then took one in my mouth and started sucking on the nipple of one of her breasts hungrily.

She shivered uncontrollably as if I had taken an ice cube and coated it on her nipple. She gasped loudly, no doubt surprised by the sudden feeling.

"YES! Please Kiryu kiss them!" My tongue started engulfing her nipple as it began to grow hard inside of my mouth. Aki tasted so sweet. She tasted sweeter than any chocolate in the world. I continued to lick her nipple feeling them continue to grow heard. I then took one of my hands and slipped it inside of her panties and began rub her core. She jumped up at first in shock and shivering because of the feeling. It was unbelievable as I was touching and kissing Aki's breasts while rubbing her vagina. She could only talk in moans at this point, unable to speak in any actual language. I could tell that at first while she was scared of this, she began to enjoy it. I continued like this, feeling Aki grow wet inside of her panties and on my hand.

Suddenly, I pulled away and Aki looked at me frustrated until she began to see I was taking off his pants. Now I was fully naked with Aki just looking at me with awe as though she had just seen a ghost. She then crawled back in fright realizing that she knew what it meant.

"You ok Aki? Do you want me to slow down?" Aki replied to me saying

"Sorry Kiryu I don't know how I..." I then interrupt her. "Aki don't worry. This is new to me too. So just do what you think is right. I'll be happy with any results." Aki sat in silence for a moment before suddenly pouncing on me and pinning me on the bed. It was time and she began to climb atop of me. She climbed slowly fearing the impalement to come. I then suddenly realized something.

"Wait Aki! I don't have a condom!" Aki smiles at me nervously, still nervous about what was to come and says

"Don't worry about that. I took some birth control before I came into your room; I am always prepared for a party. But I am glad that you care about me. Now allow Aki to strip you of your virginity!" I was surprised to hear her talking like that but then began to smile slyly. She tears off her panties and prepares to plant herself on my member and slowly moves down on it. However she cringes in pain at the feeling. She begins to bounce up and down, giving moans in pain every slide. However then she drops down suddenly and my lance pierces her womanhood. She unleashed a bloodcurdling scream and blood appears from her vagina.

"Aki are you ok! Do you want to stop?" I asked panicking.

Aki smiles while gritting her teeth, still in pain. "Don't worry, this happens during every girl's first time but god I did not expect it to hurt this much! I had to experience it at some point." She then begins move going up and down again slowly with me inside her. She gasps in pain at every movement. I almost wanted to take her off to stop the pain. A little while later Aki began to move faster. The pain was pretty much gone from inside and now she was slowly beginning to feel pleasure and eventually the pain was gone and she looked like she was having a wonderful time. I was still nervous for her, but she would have stopped me from pulling her off. Aki was just that type of girl.

"Ohhh Kiryu that feels so good!" Aki moans in ecstasy as she bounces on my shaft. I began thrusting upward as well; equally in pleasure as we both continued to satisfy each other. Her ass kept smacking against my hips giving a rhythm that we were perfectly in sync to. I lift my hands up and starting groping her breasts again giving pleasure all over our bodies. Sweat was dripping off of us as we continued to make love.

I was so glad to see her enjoying this. At first she seemed fearful but now she was unafraid. She continues to put her all into her motions continuing to bounce up and down. As she does, her breasts bounce along with. I reached out my hands and started groping her breasts again. I make sure to touch them in all the right spots, and feel their softness transcend into my hands.

After five or ten minutes have passed though maybe it was shorter, the time had come.

"Aki...I'm gonna cum!"

Aki moans, attempting to speak. I was confused by what she said, but my mind rejected that topic and focused instead on what was going to happen.

Suddenly a burst of liquid erupted in and on our respective parts. Hot liquid coated each Aki's inside and my outside. She hugged me at that moment during the intensity and then Aki fell to the side of me, trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." I said to Aki who had fallen asleep no doubt exhausted from what just occurred... I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and we slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up and saw Aki by my side. I was little shocked at first as this never happened to me before, but then I remembered the previous night and smiled, however I remembered that I still have not told her that I love her. It would have been a great opportunity to tell her. I remembered what Jack said to me and how I should tell her now. Well here I go.

I gently shake her and she wakes up slowly "Hey Aki…"

"Yeah?" Aki said tiredly. Suddenly I grew even more nervous.

"What we did last night…"

"Was amazing." Aki said cuddling up to me. It calmed me down and now I could tell her.

"Yes but I wanted to tell you something." I turn my head to her and see her eyes were full of curiosity.

"I-I….I…I love you….Actually ever since you started visiting I began to grow feelings for you." She looks at me surprised.

I look away as my face grows warm. "You gave me comfort when I still felt nervous around a lot of other people. You understand what happened. But I don't love you just for that! I love your personality, your face, your sweet voice, everything!" I look back at her face and tears were forming in her eyes. I grew worried at first and was ready to apologize, until she hugged me almost to the point of suffocation.

"Thank you Kiryu! I love you too! I always wanted to tell you but I was afraid to tell you. I wanted to be with you as I don't want to be alone. You give me comfort, you understand me as well. I love you!"

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as she recuperated my feelings. I cupped her cheek and rubbed her tears away while giving her a warm smile. A smile I have not worn in years. I use my other hand to gently stroke her beautiful burgundy hair.

"Don't worry Aki. You'll never feel lonely again. I promise."


End file.
